Perfect picture
by Sillie
Summary: Davis has had enough... he's going to change... and what do you know? He also can draw!! ^_^ *Last chapter up!*
1. Default Chapter

Sillie:  * waves * Hai! Yes, I'm still alive… * grins * 

Yama: Unfortunately…

Sillie: * growls* What was that…? 

Yama: Hehe… I said luckily…

Sillie: * glares * Yeah right… Anyway, where's Taichi?

Yama: * looks around * I don't know… he was right behind me a minute ago…

Sillie: Well… It's time to start with the fic…

Yama: Are we in it?

Sillie: Yeah.. but you just play a small part though… 

Yama: Oh? We aren't the main characters? * looks relieved *

Sillie: Nope…

:: Taichi comes walking in, dragging Daisuke behind him ::

Taichi: Hi guys! Look who I ran into!

Sillie: * grins * And there's my main character….

Yama and Taichi: * grinning at Daisuke *

Dai: Eh? Did I miss something?

Sillie: Hehe… this fic is dedicated to my sister, who is a great Daisuke lover. (she also writes fan fictions, check her out. Her name here is Sbslink…)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Taichi, or Yama, or Daisuke…. * eye's water up * I don't own anything!! Euh…

Perfect picture 

Obaida, Monday morning. Three teenagers where walking down the street. A girl with brown hair, and a boy with blond hair where walking with their arms linked and they where laughing at the third, a boy with reddish hair. 

"Daisuke, you're crazy!" the girl chirped. The blond boy snickered. "Hakiri-san, that's nothing new…" "He T.S., I'm telling you, it's the truth!" Davis said. He looked slightly pissed. 

"Yeah right… and it's Takeru, Daisuke." T.K. and Kari snickered again, and continued to walk to school. 

'They're always doing that… They never believe me…' Davis sighted. People always expected him to be the happy and careless one, the clown. Davis sighted again. He didn't like it when people treated him like that… 

But he never said anything about it. He was afraid people wouldn't accept him the way he was, so he used to laugh it off. But it became harder every time it happened again. 

He looked at his watch, and cursed. He had to hurry, otherwise he would be late to school. When he entered the hall, he saw a large group of people at the notice boards. Curiosity overwhelmed him, and he walked towards the boards. 

But it was to crowded to read what was on the boards, so he asked a girl with dark hair. "There's going to be a drawing competition. At lunch-break you can enter the contest. The winner wins a scholarship to an art school…" She replied. "Thanks.."

Nobody of his friends new, but Davis loved to draw… and he was rather good at it, although he himself disagreed with that. He slowly walked trough the hallways, wondering about the possibilities.   

When he came to his class, the rest was already there. A small group was standing at T.K.'s table. "He Takeru, you're going to enter the drawing contest, right?" Kari asked. "I'm sure you'll win if you do."

T.K. smiled at her. "Yeah, I think I'll enter." At that moment the teacher entered the classroom, and the lesson started.

At lunch-break, the cafeteria was very crowded. Two tables where standing near the entrance. On the tables where laying forms. If you wanted to enter the contest, you had to fill in a form. Davis walked up to the table, and started to fill in a form.

A few meters away, T.K. was watching, a grin forming on his face…

A fem minutes later, Davis arrived at the table the digidestened always sat. "He Daisuke!" He looked around, and saw Tai smiling and waving at him. Suddenly, he saw another head behind Tai, grinning at him.

When Davis looked closer, he saw that Tai was sitting on Matt's lap. Matt had one protective arm snaked around Tai's waist. 

Davis liked Tai and Matt a lot. They where really different than their siblings. They where one of the few people who didn't make fun of him, or expected him to be smiling all the time. Davis admired them a lot.

They'd become a couple a year ago, and it didn't matter to them what other people thought. Davis sighted. 'I wish I could do that too…' He grabbed a chair and sat down next to Tai and Matt. 

He heard Tai mumble to Matt "He Yama…where's your brother?" "I don't know…" Matt looked around. "Oh, there he comes…"

"He Takeru!" Kari chirped, "Did you enter the contest?" "Yeah, I did… Guess who else entered the contest?" "Iori?" Cody shook his head. 

"Nu-euh, I can't draw…" Then Kari turned to Jolie, but she shook her head violently. "No way! I can't draw worth crap!" They all turned to Takeru, who grinned. 

"I saw Daisuke fill in a form…" "No way!" Kari said, and they all snickered. Then Jolie turned to Davis. "But you can't draw!"

Davis didn't answer. His head had the colour of a ripe tomato. Suddenly, they heard a voice say, "You don't know that…" They all looked up, surprised.

It was Tai. "You don't know that." He repeated. "You've never seen him draw…" Jolie opened her mouth to reply, but what she had to say drowned in the sound of the bell. 

Davis shot a grateful look at Tai, who smiled back at him. Davis didn't talk to the gang the rest of the day. He had enough of them, making jokes about him. 

He didn't want to laugh it of again, and act like nothing had happened…. He couldn't do it anymore… 

He wanted to be himself again. He was pretty sure Tai and Matt would accept him the way he was, but would the others?

Suddenly, a grin came to his face. Jolie didn't think he could draw… Well, he would show her…and the rest. 'I'm not that good, but I know I'm not as bad as they think I am…' 

He would show them… he would try to make the perfect picture… He grabbed his sketchbook and pencils, and started drawing….

                                               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, the change was already noticeable. Davis didn't act goofy all the time, he actually paid attention in class, and he didn't hang out with T.K and Kari. 

At lunch break, he was fairly early. Only Matt and Tai where already there (each with his own chair this time). He went to sit next to them. 

"He Dais! How are we doing today?" Tai asked cheerfully. "I'm fine, thanks." He hesitated, but continued. "Can I ask you something?" "Of course!" Tai exclaimed. 

"Can I come round this afternoon? Something's bothering me, and I think you can help…" Tai shot a look at Matt, who nodded. "That's fine with me, but Matt will be there too… I hope you don't mind?"

"No, that's fine! I think Matt can help also…" "Okay, that's settled then." Davis smiled gratefully. At that moment, the rest of the Digidestened arrived at the table.

"There you are Daisuke. We haven't seen you all day…" "Oh, but I was there.." Davis replied, "but you just didn't notice me." Jolie huffed. "Well duh! You didn't say anything during the lessons! Normally you're goofing around all the time!"

Davis looked at her, then shrugged, and continued to eat. This seemed to enrage Jolie. "What's wrong with you!" Davis looked up again, one eyebrow quirked. "I'm fine… You're the one that's angry.."

Tai snickered, but stopped when Jolie shot him a death glare. He smiled sweetly at her, and leaned over to Matt. He whispered something in his ear, and Matt nodded in agreement. 

During the rest of lunchtime, Davis kept quiet, witch earned him strange looks from Kari, T.K and Cody, and a glare from Jolie. 

The rest of the day passed rather quickly, and all to soon Davis was standing at Tai's front door. He felt very nervous, but he summoned up al his courage, and rang the bell. After a few seconds the door opened, and Tai's smiling face came into view. 

"He Dai! Come on in!" 'Well..' Davis thought, 'there's no turning back now…'

t.b.c.

Taichi: Well…that's different…

Yama: You can say that again…

Sillie: Eh? What do you mean??

Taichi: Dai and quiet….

Dai: * blushes *

Yama: * grins * 

Sillie: Hehe…        


	2. Chapter 2

Sillie: Hi! We're back for the second chapter!!

Dai: Fun… -__-'

Taichi and Yama: ^___^

Sillie: Thanks for the reviews! But I think I have to clear some things up… As Apple from Mars, and LadyDevimon pointed out… It's Yolie, and not Jolie… stupid me…

Yama: doh…

Sillie: Shut up… And LadyDevimon, I know Kari wasn't hanging over TK all the time.. I've seen the 02 series… but it makes Dai look more, euh… alone?

Taichi: If you don't know how to describe it, how should we know?

Sillie: * glares at Tai * Anyway… Let's call it artistic freedom, ne? But again, thanks for the reviews! 

Dai: Yeah…

Taichi: Oh, lighten up Dai, it will be aright… eventually…. * grins *

Dai: -___-''

Sillie: Stop that Tai… Well, let's continue…

**Disclaimer: **If I would own Digimon… * dreams of * 

**Perfect picture **(chapter two)

When they walked into the room, Davis was greeted by Matt, who was sitting on the couch. Davis smiled back at Matt, and turned back to Tai.

"Please sit down. Do you want something to drink?" "No thanks…" Davis said. He sat down on a chair opposite of the couch. Tai sat next to Matt, and snuggled up against him. 

"You don't mind, do you?" He asked Davis. "No, I don't mind at all." "Oh, you ask him, but you don't ask me if it's alright?" Matt said in a mocking tone, but his eyes betrayed his amusement.

Tai just grinned at him, and turned his attention back to Davis. "So, what's up with you? You where awfully quiet today…" Davis sighted, and lowered his gaze to his lap. "Yeah, I know…" he murmured, "That's one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you guys…"

He looked up again, and looked straight at Tai and Matt. "I'm not who you think I am." Tai blinked and said: "Eh? Care to explain? I don't get it…" Davis nodded. 

"What I mean is, I'm not the loudmouth you think I am… Not the one you can always laugh with…laugh at…" Tai nodded. "How come you're acting like one than?" Matt asked.

Davis shuffled with his feet, and looked down again. "I used to be rather quiet, when I was a little kid. I was always drawing, or looking at pictures in books. When I went to kindergarten, I still didn't speak much. I didn't had many friends, and sometimes they would pick on me…"

Davis looked up again, and saw that Tai and Matt where still listening. That gave him a bit more confidence, and he continued. 

"Then I went to primary school (A/N: Is it called that way??) and I noticed that the kids who where funny had a lot of friends. I still didn't have many friends, so I started to act goofy. The kids in my class kinda liked it, and started talking to me, so I took it a bit further. 

It worked for a couple of years, but now I have the feeling it's kind of backfiring on me… People aren't laughing with me, but at me. They don't take me serious anymore, and everybody thinks I'm stupid and a irritating loudmouth…" Davis sighted.

"And the worst part is, I don't think I can take it anymore…" He felt how his eyes started to water, but he blinked the tears away. He looked at Tai and Matt, and all he could see on their faces was understanding.

"You're afraid to be yourself, because you think people won't except you that way… Is that it?" Matt asked. Davis nodded, and Matt smiled at him. 

"Oh Dai, don't worry about that! Taichi and me think that you are a great guy, and it doesn't matter to us if you're talking a lot or not… And I don't think the others will mind too… They just have to get used to it…"

Davis smiled. "You don't think it's strange?" "Oh no, not at all." Tai replied, "You know, Yama and I where suspecting something like this… You seemed so uncomfortable all the time…" "Yeah…" Davis sighted again, but then smiled. "Thanks you guys, you really helped me. I feel a lot better now."

Tai and Matt smiled back at him. It was silent for a while, when Tai suddenly asked: "So…you're entering the drawing contest eh? You any good?" Davis grinned. "I don't know… you tell me.."

Tai laughed. "How can I tell when I've never seen any of your drawings! Hell, I didn't even know you did draw!" Matt grinned, and a faint blush crept on Davis' face. "I always carry a sketchbook with me!" He defended himself.

"Well, let's have a look then." Matt said. Davis nodded, took the sketchbook out of his back bag, and gave it to Matt. "That aren't the best ones I've made though…" he said nervously. 

Matt and Tai didn't reply, and began to look at each drawing with care. They didn't say a thing. This made Davis very nervous. He was fidgeting with the rim of his shirt, and observed the couple in front of him. 

After a few minutes, Matt gave the sketchbook back, but still said nothing. At that point, Davis couldn't take it anymore. "And? What do you think? It sucks, doesn't it?"

Tai and Matt looked at each other, and burst out laughing. "What?" Davis asked. Were his drawings that bad? "Sorry Dai…" Matt gasped, " but you should have seen you're face…" He breathed in and out deeply a few times, and calmed himself down.

Then he turned to Davis. Tai was still snickering. "Dai… they are beautiful!! They really are! You don't have to worry about the contest, trust me…"  "Really?"  "Dai!" Tai exclaimed, "They seriously rock! If this isn't the best you can do, I can't even imagine how beautiful a drawing will be when it is one of your best…"

Davis blushed a deep red, but a happy smile crept on his face. "Do you have any idea what you are gonna draw?" Matt asked. "No, not jet… I want to draw something with a meaning behind it… with a message.."

"Man, that's deep…" Tai said. It was quiet for a couple seconds, then they burst out laughing again, and this time Davis joined them.

Davis stayed for another hour, and they talked about all sorts of things. When he was walking home, he felt better than he had done in ages. A happy grin was plastered on his face, and he was almost skipping.

Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes grew side and he gasped. "That's it…" he whispered, "It's perfect…" Then he snapped out of his daze, and he raced home. He finally had the perfect idea for a drawing…

He grabbed his sketchbook and pencils, and started to sketch franticly….

T.B.C

Sillie: Hmm… this chapter is rather short.. I will try and make it longer next time..

Taichi: * curious * What's Dai gonna draw?

Sillie: Well… you'll just gonna wait and see…

Yama: You'll be updating soon, right?

Sillie:  I hope so…

Taichi: You hope!?

Sillie: Ebil school… -__-'

Yama: * looks around * hee… where's Dai??

Sillie: I don't know…he was here just a minute ago…

Taichi: Hmm.. I'll go and find him… * skips off *


	3. Chapter 3

Sillie: * waves * Hi! Here we are again! Thanks for all the reviews!

Taichi: Hmm… strange… I couldn't find Dai anywhere…

Yama: You sure you looked everywhere?

Taichi: Of course!

Yama: Just checking…

Dai: * walks in * Hi…

Sillie: Dai! Where did you come from? We couldn't find you anywhere!

Dai: I was kidnapped!!

Yama: Yeah… right… And I'm an alien…

Dai: Well… It's true! Look at the reviews if you don't believe me, Mr. Alien!

Yama: * Looks at reviews * …

Taichi: * snickers * He Yama! I didn't know you where an alien… But you're a cute alien…

Yama: * glares *

Sillie: ^______^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it all right! I wish I did….. * cries *

**Perfect picture **(chapter 3)

The next day, Davis seamed much happier. He was smiling, and chatted with some kids from his class. He wasn't goofing around though, and it earned him some strange looks from his fellow classmates, and also from his teachers. He was paying attention (also it seemed) and they didn't have to warn him.

During the second lesson, Davis felt like someone was watching him. When he turned he saw that Yolie (A/N: See!! I did it right this time!! ^____^) was glaring at him. He smiled at her, and waved. Then he turned his attention back to the teacher.

At lunch-break, he was greeted warmly by Tai and Matt. They where always the first to arrive. Davis didn't know how they did it, but they where always there when he arrived.

"So, how is our great artist doing today?" Tai asked. Davis smiled. "Much better, thanks to you two." Their conversation ended there, because the rest of the gang had arrived at the table.

When they all where eating, it was unusually quiet. To break the silence, Matt asked: "So Takeru… any idea what you're gonna draw for that contest?" T.K. nodded. "Yeah… I was thinking of drawing Angemon or something…"

"Oh, that's really nice…" Matt said, and Kari nodded. "It sure is." Then Tai turned to Davis. "He Dai! You wanna go play soccer this afternoon?"

"I would love to, but I can't." Davis replied. "I'm going to Tamachi, to see Ken." "Oh, that's nice. Tel him we said hi. What about tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sounds fine to me. And I will." The rest of the day went by rather quickly, and pretty soon, Davis was sitting in the train, on his way to Tamachi. 

On his lap he had his sketchbook, and he was making quick little sketches. He knew _what_ he was gonna draw, but not _how_. Maybe Ken could help him…

Davis liked to go to Ken. He was one of the few people who didn't judge him on his behaviour, and looked beyond his mask of happiness. 

Ken wasn't surprised when Davis told him he would enter a drawing contest. "I suspected that you would do something artistic… You're always so creative…" Davis blushed a bit, and smiled. 

"You know, I finally decided what to draw, but I don't know how to draw it…. Or should I say, draw them…" Ken quirked an eyebrow at him, and Davis laughed. 

"Wait, I made some quick sketches. I'll show you what I'm talking about…" He dived in his bag, and pulled out his sketchbook. He skimmed through the drawings until he found what he was looking for. 

"Here…" he handed Ken the sketchbook. Ken looked at them, and his eyes widened slightly. "Dai… these are really, really good… they look exactly alike… Do they know you're planning on drawing them?"

Davis grinned. "No, they don't know. It's a surprise." Ken grinned to, and looked at the drawings again. "Hmmm… I like these two very much… Can't you combine them somehow?"

Davis grabbed a pencil from his bag, and Ken handed him the sketchbook back. Davis stared at the two sketches Ken had pointed out to him. Suddenly his eyes started to glitter, and he started to draw.

Ken watched, fascinated, as Davis let his pencil glide over the paper. It amazed him how easy Davis make it seem to look. Within minutes, he had made a new sketch. He looked at it, and sighted, satisfied. 

Ken took the sketchbook again, and stared at the new sketch. After a few minutes, he whispered: "Beautiful… Dai, this is just wonderful…" Davis blushed again. 

"You really got talent Dai. But what made you decide to enter the contest? I thought you wanted to be a professional soccer player?"

"Yeah… I wanted to… but not anymore. I still like to play soccer, but I think I like drawing better…" He looked at Ken. "Do you think that's weird?" 

Ken shook his head. "No, not at all…" Davis sighted, and looked past Ken, out of the window. "I think the others think it's weird… except for Taichi and Yamato…" 

Ken looked up, surprised. "What makes you think such a thing?" "Well… Takeru saw me fill in a form to enter the contest. He's in it to, you know. But anyway, he told the rest, and Yolie started to shout that I couldn't draw… She doesn't know what she's talking about."

Ken nodded, and looked at Davis closely. "There's something else bothering you, isn't there?" Davis nodded, slowly, and looked up.

"I was tired of them laughing at me, and never taking me serious… I know it's my own fault. I was always acting all goofy and stuff. But I couldn't take it anymore. So I talked to Taichi and Yamato. I told them I didn't used to be such a loudmouth, and I said I didn't want to be one anymore. So they told me to just be myself… they didn't mind… But I think the others do…"

Ken had listened silently all the time, and nodded in understanding. "Why do you think the others mind?"

"Well, now that I don't goof around anymore, and actually pay attention in class, they look all funny at me, and Yolie's even mad at me. She's glaring the whole time…"

"Well…" Ken said, "Did you tell them?" Davis looked up, confused. "Tell them what?"

"Why you changed. They might think that you're keeping secrets, or something like that…"Davis looked surprised at first, then a small smile crept up his face. 

"Yeah, you're right… as usual… I have to talk to them…" Ken smiled back. "Yeah, I think you do…"

It was silent for a while. Then Ken stood up, and grabbed his soccer ball. "Wanna play? I bet I'll beat you!" Davis jumped up. "Oh no, you won't! I'll beat you!"

And laughing and joking they went outside…

t.b.c.

Sillie: Hmm.. I don't seem to get the chapters longer… oh well, maybe next chapter…

Yama: * still a bit pissed off * Yeah sure…

Sillie: * glares * What was that?

Yama: Eeeck! * hides behind Tai *

Taichi: Huh? 

Yama: Protect me Tai!

Dai : -__-''           


	4. Chapter 4

Sillie: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!!! Sorry it took me so long to update… Blame the school!!

Yama: Yeah right… 

Sillie: * glares * Shut up! Anyway… If finished a new chapter! I think there will be one more after this one… And thanks for the reviews! To make up for all the waiting, I will give you some personal attention…

Taichi: Oh, _that _will make them happy…

Sillie: Shut up! Eh…

**Apple from Mars: **Hehe…no.. you can't kidnap Dai… My sister wouldn't appreciate it… And about the drawing… You'll have to wait, but I'll give you a hint… It's one of the couples you've mentioned… (it shouldn't be to hard now… * grins *)

**Kitty-Black-Heart: **I'm glad you like the way I write Dai… I think he's a lot smarter than most people think he is…

Dai: Thanks! * hugs Sillie *

Sillie: ^_________^

**Sora Potter: *** nods * You are so right. Dai is very cute….

**Sbslink: **He sis!! Hehe…calm down… In this story, Dai is all yours… Glad you like the story so far…

**Jadax: *** blushes * Thanks! I'm glad you like my story… About the drawing… well, look at the review of Apple from Mars.. it's one of the couples mentioned there…

**Taichi's girl: **Join the club!! ^__^ I'm glad you like my story, and don't worry, I'll write more…

Taichi: Aww…

Sillie: What? Don't you like my writing? * bottom lip start to quiver* 

Taichi: o_0 I like it!! I really do!!

Sillie: Great! Make yourself useful than!

Taichi: Okay…

**Disclaimer: **Sillie doesn't own Digimon or it's characters…

Sillie: Thank you Tai…

Taichi: You're welcome…

**Perfect picture** (chapter 4)

The next day, Davis felt a bit nervous. He new he had to talk to the others, to explain why he had changed, but he didn't exactly know how to tell them.

"He Daisuke!!" Davis was snapped out of his thoughts, and he turned around to see who had called to him. It was Matt. "He Yamato…" Matt quirked an eyebrow at him. 

"What's wrong with you? Still not sure about your feelings?" Davis shook his head. "No, that's not it…" "What's it then?" Davis explained his problems to Matt, who smiled. "Well…why don't you tell them the same you told us?"

Davis looked up, a small smile on his face. "Hehe… I didn't even thought of that…" He confessed. "I think it's the nerves…" Matt grinned. "You don't have to be nervous. They're your friends. They'll understand!"

When they arrived at school, he saw the others standing together at the school gate. When Tai spotted Yama, his face lit up like a Christmas tree. They hugged, and slipped away. 

"You know…" Kari commented, "I don't even want to know what they're up to…" Everyone snickered, but looked up when Davis coughed for attention. When he noticed that 4 pairs of eyes where on him, he felt his face heat up, and he stammered:

"Eh... I wanted to eh… to tell you something. So could you meet me at my house after school? Cody, Kari, T.K. and Yolie looked at each other, and nodded. "Sure, we'll be there." T.K. said.

Davis smiled at them. "Thank you…" then the bell rang, which told them first period would start.

At lunch break, Davis started to feel nervous. The others would glance at him, and then whisper to each other. Yolie was still glaring at him, but not as much as before. Tai, who had decided that his chair wasn't good enough, and was again sitting on Matt's lap, looked up at Davis.

"So, are we still on for that soccer match this afternoon?" Davis nodded. "Yeah, but it will be a little later. I have something to tell to the rest of the gang…" Tai nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'll be at the soccer field when you're done. I was planning to go there anyway, because this mister here…" Tai poked Matt in his side, "…has band practise."

Davis had to laugh at the sad face Tai was pulling. He looked like a lost puppy. "Ah, come on Taichi… You know I've got band practise. Don't act like I told you just now…" Matt pouted.

The others started to laugh too. Matt and Tai tried to look sadder than the other. Tai was trying to make his lost puppy dog expression sadder than ever, and Matt was sticking his bottom lip as far out as he could.

Then they looked at each other. You could clearly see that they where trying hard to hold back their laughter, and it didn't took long before they both burst out laughing.

"Oh man… that look on your face…" Tai gasped. Matt grinned. "You didn't look much better…" Tai was still laughing, but Matt silenced him with a passionate kiss. Yolie squealed, and Kari shouted, "Get a room!" 

When they parted, Tai was blushing heavily, and Matt was grinning. Then the bell rang, and the gang went to their lessons, still laughing.

The day went by very fast, and all to soon, Davis was sitting in his home, waiting for the others. He was getting more nervous by the minute, and when the bell rang, he jumped.

He quickly opened the door, and let the others in. He slowly closed the door, and took a deep breath. When he entered the living room, the others where already sitting, and staring at him.

"Do you want anything to drink?" his voice sounded strangely soft. The others shook their heads. "Daisuke, don't stall… spill it!" Yolie said. Davis stared at her. Suddenly, his head was completely empty.

"I eh… I…" He stuttered. He couldn't remember what he wanted to say… His mind was completely blank… Oh, how he wanted to bolt out the door right now… but that wouldn't solve anything. 

The others where still staring at him. Yolie started to look a bit annoyed, so he tried again. "I…." It wouldn't come. He felt his head heating up, and something tickled his right cheek.

 He lifted his hand to see what it was, and noticed that his fingers where wet… It was a tear… 'Shit! I don't want to cry…not now! Don't cry, don't cry…' he repeated it as a mantra in his head, but it was no use.

He felt another tear slid down his cheek. "Shit…" he murmured. He turned his back to the others, sat down on the ground, whit his knees drawn up to his chest. He laid his head down on his knees, and grabbed his hair in frustration.

Why was it so hard to tell them? He had told Taichi and Yamato… Why couldn't he tell the rest?! He must look so weak to them… here he was, stuttering and crying. They where probably laughing at him now…

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. His head snapped up, and he looked straight in T.K.'s face. He wasn't laughing…

"Dais… what's wrong? Please tell us… we're worried about you…" Davis stared at T.K. They were worried about him? "Did someone hurt you?" He saw some anger flaring up in T.K's eyes at that suggestion.

"No… yes… well, at least not now, but a long time ago…" Davis replied. T.K. nodded, encouraging him to go on. And to his surprise, he heard himself tell them the whole story, like he was on autopilot.

They didn't interrupt him once, which he was thankful for. When he was finished talking, he closed his eyes. He didn't want to see their reaction. Suddenly, he felt two arms wrap around him in a comforting hug.

Davis eyes snapped open, and he was surprised to see that it was Yolie. "Miyako?" he whispered surprised. She looked at him and smiled. 

"You really are stupid sometimes… Did you really think we wouldn't like the real you?" She sighted, then she smiled. "You know, I think I'm already starting to like the new and improved Daisuke Motomiya!" 

Davis also smiled and felt his eyes start to water again, but this time of relieve and happiness. "Silly boy… you don't have to cry…" Yolie whispered, and hugged him again. 

After a while she let go of him, and they stood. Davis whipped his face dry, and smiled at them. "Well, now you guys know… I'm sorry I didn't tell it sooner…"

"I'm glad you told us now." Cody said, "It took some courage to tell, that's clear…" They all nodded, and Davis grinned. "You can say that again."

It was silent for a while, then Cody said: "Well, I need to go… I have Kendo lessons." Davis smiled. "I will let you guy's out. I have to go too…" They all walked too the hall, but Yolie stayed behind in the living room.

She'd seen a drawing hanging on one of the walls which had attracted her attention. It was a drawing of two people, in which Yolie recognized Davis' parents. It almost looked like a photograph.

Then she noticed the small scribbling at the bottom of the drawing: 'Happy 25th anniversary! Love, Daisuke' Her eyes widened in shock. Davis drew this?! Then a smile appeared on her face. 'This drawing contest could be very interesting…' she thought.

Then she heard someone calling her name. "Yeah, I'm coming!" she shouted back, and bounced into the hall.

Sillie: And another chapter finished… Just one left now…

Dai: Yolie was… nice? 0_o

Taichi + Yama: o_0

Sillie : Oh come on guys… Yolie can be nice when she wants too…

Yama: Yeah right..

Sillie: * glares * Yes! She can!

Taichi: Ah Yama! Don't look so angry! * glomps Yama *

Yama: ^__^

Sillie : ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Well….this is going to be the last chapter…. I must say I really enjoyed writing this story. I normally write Yamato/Taichi stories, but my sister wanted me to write a story with Daisuke in it… Anyway…

Tai: Yeah…you like to let me get injured and depressed and that sort of things… * glares *

Sillie: But you're so cute then… en Yama can save you!

Tai: * grumbles *

Yama: Don't you want me to save you? * eyes water up*

Tai: 0_o * glomps Yama * I love it when you save me!

Yama: ^__^

Sillie: Euh… yeah…

**Matsuda-chan: **y's have escaped?? * chases after the y's * Euh… I will pay attention, and try to spell as well as I can… but English isn't my native language… so it's hard sometimes…. And I like the idea of Dai drawing very much…

**Silent Bob: **Weehee!! I'm a smart person!! (Tai: -__-'') Hehe… but I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you again… I'm not going to couple Dai to anyone… My sister doesn't want that… 

**Mysticblackfairy:** Hehe… yup, Dai is cute… but it won't be a daiyako…

**VtE: **Here you have more!

**I lov Yugi and Kurt so :p : **Hehe… I already mailed you… How's your story going?

**Lady Apocalymon: **Thank you. And look, I'm continuing!! ^__^ 

**Sora Potter: **Hehe…yup, I made him cry… and I'll tell what Dai drew in this chapter…

**Jadax: **Thanks! Well, you will find out who Dai drew this chapter! ^__^ I hope you'll like it…

**Taichi's_girl: **Hehe… I won't hate you… I think Dai and Takeru would look good together… or Dai with Ken.. Euh… but that won't happen… * glances at sister, who is chocking Dai in a hug * ^__^;;

**Toke: *** pokes * What's weird? (Tai: You are… Sillie: * glares * )

**Nathan Jarvis/ Male sailor Taurus: **Oh, did I write 'sighted'? Stupid me… Anyway, yes, Yama/ Taichi coupling is just the cutest!! * swoons * hehe.. Maybe I will draw what Dai drew… but if someone else wants to do it.. I won't stop you… * grins *

Okay… Let's get on with the fic.. * pokes Dai * Make yourself useful!

Dai: Okay..

**Disclaimer: **Sillie does not own Digimon or it's characters…

Sillie: Thank you Dai.

**Perfect picture **(chapter 5)

It was two weeks later, and everybody had gotten used to the 'new' Davis. It fact, they liked him better… His grades started to go up, and he felt better than ever. He was currently sitting on his room, working on the drawing for the contest. 

It was almost finished. He was busy colouring and adding detail. When you looked from a small distant, it looked like a photograph. Suddenly, the bell rang. Davis went to open the door, and he was surprised to see it was Ken.

"Ken! What brings you here?" Ken stepped inside, and Davis closed the door. "I wanted to see your drawing for the contest. You have to turn it in tomorrow, right?" Davis nodded. "Hmmhmm.."

"Is it finished yet?" Ken asked. "Yeah, almost." They walked to Davis' room. Ken immediately walked up to the desk, but stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted the drawing.

His eyes widened, and he bent over to take a closer look. "Oh.. my… god…!" he whispered. After a few minutes, he turned and stared at Davis, his eyes big. Davis shifted uncomfortably. "What?!" He snapped. "Dais…" Ken replied weakly, "..this is unbelievable.. it's so beautiful…"

Davis felt how a blush crept on his cheeks. "Thanks…but it isn't completely finished yet… do you mind if I finish it now?" Ken shook his head, and Davis sat down at his desk. Ken watched in fascination as Davis added some more shadow and detail at some parts.

After 15 or so minutes, he added a text, and then signed his masterpiece. Then he leaned back in his chair, and sighed. "Now it's finished…" Ken stared at the drawing some more, then smiled. "It's truly beautiful! I'm sure you will win!" Davis smiled, then carefully put his drawing away. 

Then he looked up at Ken. "Got some time for a game of soccer?"

                                                                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next day at lunchtime, it was time to turn in the drawings for the contest. The judges of the contest where also the ones who collected the drawings. When Davis had turned in his drawing he went to look for the others.

"Dais! Over here!" He saw Tai waving at him, and he went over to join them. When he got there, he saw that T.K. was showing his drawing before turning it in. He had drawn Angemon, who was floating in the air. It looked really nice. 

"He Dai, where's your drawing?" T.K asked. "I turned it in already." 

"Ah!" Tai whined. "I wanted to see it!" 

"You will see it," Davis replied, "but not today…"

"What did you draw then?" Tai asked. But Davis didn't answer. The only thing he said was: "Tomorrow…"

                                                                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was excited. Today was THE day. Lessons stopped at noon, and everyone gathered in the cafeteria. The judges would announce who where on the places three, two and one. Afterwards, you could go look at all the drawings that where sent in.

Davis entered the cafeteria and looked around. He spotted Matt and Tai, and went to sit next to them. The others followed soon. Suddenly, the lights went down, and everyone fell silent.

A woman walked up to some sort of beamer, and stood behind a table.

"Boys and girls, welcome to the announcement of the winners from the drawing contest. (A/N: that's such a weird sentence….) I've seen lots of beautiful drawings, and we've had a lot of fun judging them."

She smiled. "Well, I won't keep you in suspense any longer." She turned on the light of the beamer, and a big white screen was enlightened. 

"I will start with number three. The picture is called 'Angemon' and is made by Takeru Takaishi!" T.K.'s picture appeared on the big screen, and everybody applauded. T.K walked up to the woman, and collected his price. When he came back, Matt hugged him. "Well done brother…" T.K grinned.    

"The second place goes to a picture 'Mercurious'. It's made by Usumi Yakada." T.K's picture disappeared, and Usumi's picture appeared. The girl went to get her price, grinning. The woman continued.

"Before I announce who the winner is, I want to say something about the drawing. The quality of the picture just blew me away. At first, I thought it was a photograph. And not only is it drawn beautifully, it also has a message. That no matter who you are, boy or girl, old or young, gay or straight, that love is the most important thing."

The woman was truly beaming now. "Well, enough talking. The winner of this contest, with a picture called 'Soul mates', is Daisuke Motomiya!"

And the picture of Usumi disappeared, and Davis' picture appeared. There was a stunned silence as the students stared at Davis' picture. Next to him, Tai was staring at the screen, tears filling his eyes, while Matt was stammering: "But… but…that are… are we…!"

And indeed, on the picture where Tai and Matt. They where at the park, sitting under their favourite tree, Tai on Matt's lap, facing him. He had his arms wrapped around Matt's neck. One of Matt's arms was protectively wrapped around Tai's waist, while Matt's other hand was on Tai's cheek.

They where staring at each other, faces inches apart. The love was radiating from the picture, and you could see that they where about to kiss. Under the picture stood the word: 'Love is all that matters…'

After a few moments of stunned silence, someone began to clap, and soon everybody was cheering and applauding loudly. Davis stood, and walked up to the lady. He couldn't believe he had actually won!

When he reached the woman, she hugged him, which surprised him greatly. "Thank you for that wonderful drawing. You're a great talent, and you deserve this price…" She handed him an envelope, and he smiled at her.

"Thanks." She shook his hand, and Davis walked back to his friends, under while congratulated by other students. When he reached his friends, he didn't dare to look at Matt and Tai.

Kari was the first who spoke. "Dai… wow… we didn't know you could draw that good! It was beautiful!" The others nodded wildly, showing they thought the same. Davis blushed.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped, and turned to see who it was. He looked straight in Matt's stunned, but smiling face. He had his arm wrapped around Tai's waist, holding him close. Tai snuggled at Matt's side, tears still in his eyes. But he was smiling too.

Davis looked worried at Tai, then he looked at Matt, confused. Matt spoke. "Dais… you… you drew us…" It sounded amazed.

"Yeah.." Davis replied. "I wanted to draw something with a meaning behind it, but I didn't knew what… You two helped me sort out my feelings, and I wanted to thank you… That's why I drew this…"

Davis shuffled his feet nervously. "Do you guys like it?" Matt's smile grew bigger. "I don't like it… I love it!!" Davis smiled, then turned to Tai. Tai let go of Matt, and hugged Davis tightly.

'What's with all the hugging today?' He thought, but he smiled, and hugged Tai back. "Thanks Dais.." Tai whispered, "this drawing really means a lot to me… it's beautiful!"

He let go of Davis, and ruffled his hair. "Hee!" Davis yelped, and the rest of the gang laughed. "Well" Yolie stated, "let's go watch the other drawings!" 

The others agreed, and they walked away. Tai was attached to Matt's side again, and Davis had to smile at that. Those two always had to touch… He sighed happily. He felt great! Then he bounced after the rest of the gang. 

He was followed by a pair of eyes. The woman had watched them the whole time. She had a smile on her face, and a solemn tear ran down her cheek. 'If all people where just a little bit like him, the world would be a better place…' She thought.

Then she grabbed her bag, and left the school, smiling softly.

                                                            *~ Owari ~*

Urg… that ending sucked…

Tai: It are your own words…

Dai: I won? Wow… that's great!

Sillie: Hmmhmm.. it surely is.. 

Yama: and it was such a surprise too…

Sillie: Oh, shut up…

Yama: * grins then snuggles up to Taichi *

Tai: ^__^

Sillie: Cuteness!! * squeals *

Dai: -__-''

Sillie: I want to thank everyone for reading this fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it!! * waves *

       

****


End file.
